An Experiment In Error
by Zarius
Summary: TBAG2015: He feels like Frankenstein, now Scott must confide in Grandma about what he feels makes for a firm foundation... (Contains spoilers for "Undercover")


**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**

 **AN EXPERIMENT IN ERROR**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are trademarked by ITV Studios. There shall be no profit from this.**

 **This contains spoilers for "Undercover"**

* * *

The crisp glow of the sun pierced through the windows of Tracy Island. It had been a long and taxing night, and it weighed heavily on Scott Tracy's mind.

The boys were all coming in now. Virgil had been indulging in some off-island recreation, Gordon was left to front the bill after being forced to take a dinner for one when Penelope cancelled their date so she could work on the bungled GDF sting operation to retrieve the Repulsor, and Alan had been in space helping John make adjustments to space suits left in their care by members of the International Space Station after high water content was found in some of the suits.

Scott dismayed at that last bit.

International Rescue. Reduced to being dry-cleaners.

Better that than a group of policemen. Taking matters into their own hands.

Grandma walked up to Scott, offering him some tea.

"This ought to sooth that burdened soul of yours" she said, giving the cup to him.

"Nothing's been the same these last couple of weeks" Scott admitted, "I shouldn't be throwing dice with our operation"

"Had that Repulser contraption slipped out of our hands, it'd have led to many more disasters, you did what you did to minimise what you do...isn't that we're always fighting for? To hold back the tide?" Grandma challenged him.

"Holding back the tide is one thing" Scott continued, his grip tightening on the cup handle, staring at the tiniest trace of a reflection in the boiling brown concoction he was drinking from it, " but then we have people in our care, people in our family, who are all too eager to just dare to ride the waves and don't care if they drown so long as they prove something" Scott replied, "Last night made me feel like a first-class Frankenstein...daring to defy the laws of our very nature, to change the way we act, and it almost cost Kayo her life, and if that had happened..."

"...But it didn't Scott. Kayo pulled through, and you recovered the device" Grandma responded

"Kayo got into contact with us afterwards...she says she has to tell us something, something she should have told us a long time ago" Scott revealed, "I knew she'd been keeping something, I should have pressured her more into telling us exactly what...I trusted her enough, hoping she would tell us sooner...so we wouldn't have to take the risks we did last night, so I wouldn't be forced to play mad scientist"

Scott suddenly and aggressively threw the cup clear from his grasp, Grandma gasped as it careered through the air, and sighed with relief as it made a gentle l thud on the comfortable sofa.

"Smooth landing" Grandma replied, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Clean-up's going to be a nightmare though, remember when Alan got that blackberry juice all over it when he was nee-high?"

"I could never be that rough with your prize china" Scott said. "Just not in my nature"

"..And maybe now that Kayo's decided to change and open up to you, maybe now you could afford to go about your 'experiments' without any doubt factoring into things" Grandma suggested

"When family is involved, the science is simple: Without trust, there is no firm foundation" Scott replied, and gave his grandmother an encouraging peck on the cheek and walked away.

As Grandma watched him go, she stared out at the warm and beautiful sunset. Despite the inviting glow inviting in the morning, paving the way for what she hoped would be a new day of understanding and togetherness, she couldn't help but feel a chill that steadily unnerved her.

She knew what Kayo was going to tell them, and she was right to be concerned.

Without family, there was no firm foundation.

But if Kayo was going to tell them the truth about her true family, Grandma pondered to herself what foundations would be built from that revelation, and which would collapse.

Grandma believed that, for Kayo, this would be an experiment that would produce life-changing results.

She silently prayed it would not prove to be an experiment in error.


End file.
